


A Good Day

by Edele Lane (Edyn04)



Series: Salvation [7]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blizzard sucks at writing Sylvanas, Blizzard sucks at writing a lot of things actually, Cheese, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fuck 8.1.5, Post-B.O.D., Slice of Life, Smut, Spoilers for previous stories in the series, Standalone, These two are just adorable and soft and I can’t, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edyn04/pseuds/Edele%20Lane
Summary: The guild I’ve been in for 8 years and an officer for 7.5 made the collective decision to stop raiding this week, so my depressed ass decided to go back to mySalvationseries and write out a slice of life fic set during the first epilogue ofThe Promise. This is standalone, but there are so many references to the other stories that it might be an odd read if you’re not familiar with the series. If that doesn’t bother you, or if you’ve already read the series (side note: thank you if you have <3), then read on for some married couple sweetness between Jaina and Sylvanas as they go to their jobs and come home to prepare for their big extended family to gather for their daughter’s 21st birthday.





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the summary, my guild made the decision to stop raiding this week, so I’m now in the process of trying to decide if I want to go elsewhere and continue mythic raiding or if I just want to say fuck it and take this as a sign to finally walk away from the game.
> 
> It was time, we’d been fighting an uphill battle all expac trying to keep a stable roster since people have real lives and can’t always commit to the schedule, especially since staying competitive in raiding requires logging in frequently outside of raid days/times to farm AP and pluses and all that bullshit to keep your neck and essences current. The days of just logging in on raid days and getting everything you need from the raid are long gone and probably never coming back.
> 
> So in dealing with all this shit, I’m feeling rather lost right now, hence coming back to this series and writing another silly, fluffy installment just to try and make myself smile.
> 
> Anyway, enough sad shit.
> 
> This story builds off of what _The Promise_ and the second chapter of _Divertissement_ talked about, with Jaina and Sylvanas wanting to work after their kids finally set off on their own. They need to do something, you see, aside from each other, although they of course enjoy that as well.
> 
> This story is just a day in their lives that also manages to have significance for relationships and such that are talked about in the other stories. It’s goofy and fluffy and it’s helping me through losing my guild and potentially leaving the game for good, so there’s that.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Also, [song](https://youtu.be/lgta0u3ga70) I’ve loved for years where I got the title. Such a feel-good tune.

“Up and at ‘em, Proudmoore, I let you sleep in long enough already.” Sylvanas Windrunner pursed her lips at her wife as she tugged on her boots.

“Mmf...”

Sylvanas drew her cloak about her shoulders and left the hood down. She scratched a long ear and stood with her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

“I’m comfortable... do I have to get up?” Jaina Proudmoore mumbled into her pillow.

“No... if you don’t mind being late.”

“Come back to bed, babe. We’ve both been working late and waking up early all this week,” she pouted. “I need you.”

Sylvanas softened and ran a hand through her hair. “I know, darling. I need you, too. We just have to get through today and tonight. Your students’ final exams will be over and I’ll be done with the massive custom armor order I’ve been working on.”

Jaina smiled and sat up, leaning back against the headboard. “We get to see the kids tonight,” she said, cheering up some. “Pika’s dating a new guy and so is Inzen and we’ll get to meet them.”

Sylvanas smiled as well. “I hope they’re good enough for our kids. Pika and Inzen are perfect, their partners should be, too.”

“Oh you,” Jaina said, chuckling. “Our kids are good judges of character.”

“I don’t know... the last couple of guys they brought home weren’t that great...”

Jaina shrugged. “They weren’t so bad.”

“Hmph.”

Jaina grinned. “_We_ found each other. They’ll find their partners eventually. They’re young, let them have fun.”

“Uh huh.”

“Sylv, come on,” Jaina said, frowning. “Don’t go off to work in a foul mood.”

“I’m fine. I just worry,” Sylvanas said firmly.

Jaina stretched out her legs and crossed them, hands in her lap. “Usually _I’m_ the one doing the worrying, babe.”

Sylvanas nodded and brushed her long hair, eyeing herself in the mirror over the dresser. She set down her brush and moved slightly to the side, seeing Jaina behind her in the mirror.

Her eyes went wide and Jaina smirked.

“That’s not fair, darling, how am I supposed to resist you when you do that?”

Jaina was pinching her nipple with one hand while her other dipped between her legs, softly stroking her thigh.

“Mm, one of the perks of always sleeping naked... no clothes to remove when we want to have fun in the mornings.”

Sylvanas picked her hairbrush back up, still watching Jaina in the mirror. “I’m almost late already, darling,” she said sadly. “I’m only cutting it close because you can get us to Dalaran in an instant.”

Jaina looked thoughtful as she slid one finger between her folds. “Can I?” She gave Sylvanas a wicked smirk.

“Darling...”

“Just watch, if nothing else. I’ve been wanting you all week and I know you’ve been wanting me...”

“Tempting...”

Jaina closed her eyes, rubbing a breast while she pressed her middle finger to her clit, breathing as evenly as she could.

Sylvanas kept watching in the mirror, feeling her arousal grow and wishing she was not wearing so many clothes.

“You’re going to send me off to work soaking wet.”

“I can fix that...”

Sylvanas set down her brush again and turned to her wife, giving her a sad look. “We really do need to get going. I let you sleep in much later than I should have.”

Jaina frowned and brought her hand to her mouth licking her fingers. She stood from the bed and walked over to Sylvanas, wrapping her in a brief hug, then stepping back. “All right. Let’s just get ready for work and get this day over with.”

Sylvanas kissed her cheek. “Sounds like a plan, darling.” She raised an eyebrow and dropped to her knees, parting Jaina’s legs with quick hands. Jaina gasped as Sylvanas licked her from her entrance to her clit, then stood back up.

“Tease,” Jaina said, drawing in a shaky breath and shivering.

“I just wanted a taste... can’t fault me for that, can you?”

Jaina softened and Sylvanas smiled. “I suppose not.”

Sylvanas kissed Jaina, letting her wife enjoy her own taste on her lips. “Cast me a portal, would you, darling?”

Jaina nodded and Sylvanas took the opportunity to tweak Jaina’s nipples and cup a breast in one hand, letting her fingertips trail along the swell.

Jaina frowned and Sylvanas just winked. “I don’t think you have any room to talk about _me_ not being fair...”

Sylvanas chuckled, claiming her wife’s lips in a deep, sensual kiss, forcing Jaina to catch her breath, gazing at Sylvanas with half-lidded eyes.

“See you tonight.”

Frowning again, but not unhappy, Jaina flicked one of Sylvanas’ long ears and smacked her ass as she grinned and hopped through.

Jaina groaned. The semester had been fun and challenging, but she was absolutely ready for a break. Her students were all generally doing well, some better than others, but all of them had shown promise and Jaina loved helping them learn and improve.

She smiled to herself thinking about them as she dressed and got ready for work. Their final exams were not written, as they had taken plenty of written tests over the last few months, but instead were going to be a series of spells cast on dummy targets and objects, showcasing what they learned.

She went to the bathroom to wash up and quickly braid her hair, then wandered back to her portal. She finished lacing up her boots and tugged on her cloak, then stepped through her portal ready to face the day.

She still had a few minutes, so she wandered into the Legerdemain to grab a snack and a coffee. She left and munched on a pastry as she did a lap around Dalaran, as was her morning custom. She smiled and waved at people she knew and made sure she caught Sylvanas’ eye at Langrom’s Leather and Links, blowing her a kiss.

As she always did, Sylvanas pretended to catch it and blow one back of her own, smiling as Jaina caught it. They mouthed “I love you” at one another and Jaina set off, giggling as Sylvanas’ fellow employees ribbed her good-naturedly about her and her wife’s morning ritual.

“All right, all right,” Sylvanas said, trying to hide the sheepish smile on her lips, “let’s get back to work, huh? We still have a load of suits to finish. Anduin’s going to be swinging by today to make sure they’re perfect before we crate and ship them.”

“Do we know what time the king’ll be here?” asked Valerie Langrom.

Sylvanas shrugged. “When I spoke with him last, he mentioned he had some meetings, so it’ll probably be late. We just need to be ready before he gets here. I don’t want Little Lion to be disappointed.”

Rafael Langrom elbowed her gently in the ribs. “He’s a bit old to be called ‘Little Lion,’ isn’t he?”

Sylvanas smiled. “He’s my ‘Little Lion,’” she said. “I think he finds it endearing. It took a bit for us to grow fond of one another, but I’m glad we did.”

“Fair enough.”

Sylvanas carefully wove together the rest of a leather chest plate and set it down on the pile with dozens of others that had already been finished. The armor was made from the bones and scales of rogue dragons she had brought down and the shoulders were adorned with dragon teeth. It was a bit of a different look for Alliance soldiers, but it was practical, functional, and lovely to boot.

She looked at the smaller pile of mail armor and set to work getting the materials ready so she could begin.

She smiled to herself. She was happy working again, even happier working on things she knew well. She would go out hunting some of the most challenging prey and bring back an assortment of incredibly beautiful, high quality materials.

She loved it.

Some of the orders people made were basic, but there were times, much like when Anduin made an order, or Go’el, when she got to put her talents to much more exciting use, making suits of armor out of dragon scales and bones, such as she was doing now, or other rare materials.

She relished making beautiful things people could enjoy, especially when those beautiful things were used in the slaughter of any threats that dared wander Azeroth and needed to be vanquished to keep their world safe.

She wondered sometimes what her life might have been like if she had taken up a job such as this earlier on in her life, perhaps after she first became undead. She imagined that some of the worse things that had happened may never have come to pass, but the best thing may not have, either.

Jaina.

Everything seemed to fall into place for the two of them to meet up as Jaina was near death trying to escape Dazar’alor. Sylvanas realized she would not change a thing. Their lives intersected that day and they became a part of each other, for better or worse, forever.

Sylvanas blinked and a happy tear rolled down her cheek.

“Ye all right there?” Matilda Brightlink asked.

“I’m perfect,” she said, smiling and continuing to work.

“Thinking about the missus?” asked Bragund Brightlink, giving her a teasing smile.

Her own smile broadened and she admitted, “Little bit.”

All four of them, people she was glad to call friends, said in unison, “Awww!” and patted her shoulders.

“I hate you all, I just want you to know that,” she said, but she could not keep the grin off her face.

“Nah, ye don’t,” said Bragund.

“No, I don’t.” She sighed contentedly and nudged her friends with her elbows. “Let’s get the rest of these done and get out of here early. I’ve got my daughter’s birthday to celebrate tonight.”

***

Jaina arrived in her classroom and set down her coffee on her desk. Her students were hovering near their own desks chatting amongst each other. “Morning, class,” she drawled, taking her seat.

“Morning, Professor!”

Jaina could never hide her smile when her students greeted her. She adored teaching and she was glad she had taken it up after Pika and Inzen moved out. It had filled her with a renewed sense of purpose and helped her cope with her and Sylvanas’ kids being on their own.

“As you all know, today is your final exam, and I _know_ you’ve all been preparing for it because I’ve told you everything you need to know.”

She looked around at her students, carefully studying their expressions. They looked nervous, but also eager to complete their test and head home to enjoy some time off.

“So with that in mind, you’re all going to ace this, right?” She grinned and the kids began to slowly grin as well. “Riiiight...?”

“Yes, Professor!”

“Good!” Jaina said, rising from her chair. “That’s exactly what I want to hear.”

She held out her arms and lifted her hands upwards, indicating for everyone to stand. She clapped her hands together once and pointed at the targeting dummies in the back of the room.

“You’re going to demonstrate your knowledge and skill with each tree of magic by casting each spell as I call it and only those. I want to see clean casts, everyone. You’ve been practicing all semester and hopefully at home as well. This should be a walk in the park.”

She conjured up several plates of mana buns and passed them around.

“Take some mana buns and feel free to use them between casts if you begin to run low on mana.”

She bit her lip then, feeling her face flush as she briefly recalled her wedding night. She and Sylvanas had not used safe words again since that night as they both found that being tied up, unable to touch each other and move freely, was not to their liking.

Still, any time she made mana buns or there was any talk of Stormwind, she found herself transported back to that night, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks and the somewhat shy smile on her face.

They really were truly bad at coming up with safe words, but they were rather wonderful at most other things. They had a happy marriage and two incredibly kind, smart, and caring kids, who had grown into beautiful adults.

She smiled to herself, thinking about how much she loved her life, loved Sylvanas, loved their kids. Sighing gently, she shook her head, clearing it, and went back to focusing on administering her students’ final exam.

“So,” she began, raising an eyebrow and grinning, “who’s ready to get this final done and get out of here?”

Her students all enthusiastically raised their hands and she clapped her own again.

“All right, here we go!”

***

Anduin made his way to the Leather and Links shop and walked inside, giving Sylvanas a wave.

“Afternoon, Sylvanas,” he said jovially.

“Afternoon, Little Lion,” she said, putting the finishing touches on one of the last armor pieces. “We’re just about done.” She gestured to the neat stacks of armor all around the shop. “You can take a look and if everything’s in order, we’ll get them boxed up and shipped to Stormwind.”

She bit her lip suddenly and looked away, clearing her throat.

“Everything okay?” Anduin asked.

Sylvanas nodded, still chewing on her lip. “I’ll be in the back a moment, making sure everything else is ready.”

“Of course.”

Sylvanas slipped into the backroom of the shop and closed the door. She chuckled, recalling her and Jaina’s wedding night and their first and only foray into experimenting with safe words. Over the years, they would have themselves a private laugh when their respective safe words came up in casual conversation, as they both suspected the words might.

She loved that she and her wife had an inside joke they could get a kick out of, whether they were feeling happy, as they usually were, or down, which happened rarely, but still sometimes occurred.

She missed her wife.

They had only been apart for a few hours, but Sylvanas always missed her regardless. The best part of her day was stopping by Jaina’s classroom in the evening to pull up a chair next to her as she graded papers, long after her students had gone for the day. Sylvanas would run gentle, soothing fingers through Jaina’s hair to help her relax and wind down before they went home.

She smiled. She could not wait to see her wife and she was equally excited to see their kids. It had been a while since Inzen and Pika had paid a visit. They were both busy with their own lives, loves, jobs, and hobbies and coming home to visit their mothers was not always something they were able to find time to do.

It did not bother Sylvanas or Jaina much, even though they always loved seeing their children, as it gave them plenty of time to themselves, something they were more than keen on taking advantage of after a couple decades of a full house.

Collecting herself, thoughts of her wife still dancing in her head, she went back out and stood with Anduin as he admired the armor.

“This is exquisite, Sylvanas,” Anduin said. “Your best work yet. These will be perfect to upgrade our troops and prepare them for any threats that may come.”

“I’m glad you’re satisfied,” Sylvanas said with a smile. “We’ll get everything packed up by tonight and ship it out tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds perfect. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Mm... the massive payment will be plenty sufficient...” Sylvanas grinned at him.

Anduin returned the grin. “You’ve earned every bit of it. All of you,” he said, looking around at everyone.

“Thank ye, King Wrynn,” said Bragund.

“Now shoo! Ye let us pack e’ry bit up and be on yer way,” added Matilda, starting to usher him out.

Anduin nodded his understanding and gave everyone a wave as he left. Sylvanas sighed and began carefully crating the armor. Valerie put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

“Take the rest of the day off,” she said gently.

“You sure?” Sylvanas asked, surprised.

“Yeah,” Rafael cut in. “You’ve been coming in early and going home late all week. You put your heart and soul into these pieces. You deserve a little time off,” He patted her shoulder.

“Well, if you insist...”

“We do. Get lost!” Bragund and Matilda grabbed her hands, helping her to her feet, then walked her out of the store as she laughed.

“I’ll see you after the weekend.”

“Go!”

“I’m going!”

She took off towards Jaina’s classroom, a spring in her step as she walked. She grinned to herself, feeling happy and light. It had been a good day so far and it was only going to get better.

***

Jaina had finished administering the last part of the final exam, a very quick rapid-fire of spells that truly tested her students’ abilities.

“Phew! All done. Excellent job, everyone.”

Her students were exhausted from the exam, but they managed small cheers as they returned to their seats and awaited Jaina’s next words.

Jaina sat down at her desk and made some marks on her sheet, noting everyone’s grades. “So, I’m sure you all want to know how you did and don’t want to wait for your grades to come in the mail.” Her students nodded and murmured their agreement. “Well,” Jaina began, a smile growing on her lips, “I’m happy to report that you have all passed the class and that every single one of you made a perfect score on your final.”

There was much whooping and hollering and Jaina laughed, enjoying her students’ celebrations.

“Thank you all for a wonderful semester and I look forward to seeing you back after break, even more talented and eager to learn than you already are. You guys make my job easy. Thank you.” Her voice wavered slightly and she grinned. “Now get out of here, go home, and be with your families and friends.”

Her students stood and waved and saluted her as they said their goodbyes and filed out of the room.

“Hey, Mrs. Windrunner!” called a few of them and Jaina looked up to see her wife leaning in the doorway, greeting the kids as they passed.

“How long have you been here?” Jaina asked, smiling, her cheeks heating up.

“Not long,” Sylvanas said as she walked over. She grabbed a chair and sat down heavily on it, leaning back and stretching her tired, sore arms. She began running her fingers along Jaina’s hair, closing her eyes as Jaina sighed softly at her touch. She could not suppress the yawn that escaped her.

“You sound tired, babe,” Jaina said gently. “You going to be all right for the party tonight?”

“Mmhmm...” Sylvanas drawled sleepily.

“Uh huh...”

Sylvanas perked up. “I have to be,” she said, “because after everyone goes home, you and I get to spend some much-needed time alone together.” She leaned forward and kissed Jaina’s neck.

“Mm, yes we do...”

Sylvanas stood and offered Jaina her hand. Jaina took it and stood as well, giving her wife a quick, sweet kiss as she began to cast a portal home.

They stepped through and made their way inside the house. It was late afternoon and they had plenty of time to prepare before the evening. They were expecting their children and their children’s partners, as well as Jaina’s brothers, Derek and Tandred, but they had also extended invites to Vereesa and her sons as well as Alleria, Turalyon, and their son.

They planned to have more than enough food and drinks for everyone, but they would have plenty of leftovers if the other Windrunners and their families failed to show.

Sylvanas and Jaina changed, Jaina into a light purple blouse and a black skirt and Sylvanas into a cream blouse and navy trousers.

Derek and Tandred arrived early and Jaina and Sylvanas were grateful to have help getting everything ready. Together, they set to work preparing the food that Sylvanas had hunted and kept preserved the previous night and eagerly awaited Pika and Inzen’s arrival.

***

The front door opened and shut a short while later. “We’re here!”

Jaina and Sylvanas exchanged grins and swept out of the kitchen to the living room where Pika and her boyfriend, a gnome as well, were standing. Sylvanas eyed him warily and Jaina pinched her.

“Hey!” Jaina pulled her daughter close and kissed her cheek. “You look lovely, honey. We’re so excited you’re here.”

“I missed your cooking,” Pika pouted and Jaina grinned while Sylvanas frowned.

“What about _me_?” she asked, a sad look on her face. Jaina kissed her cheek.

Pika looked down, shuffling her feet. “I... uh... missed your hunting?”

“That’s better,” Sylvanas said, pulling her daughter close as they both chuckled. “And who is this... ah... fine young man?”

Jaina pinched her again and she winced.

Pika lit up. “This is Mack. We met on site, during an excavation.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Mack,” said Jaina, extending a hand.

“Likewise, Mrs. Windrunner,” he said. “And... Mrs. Windrunner,” he mumbled, holding out his hand to Sylvanas who eyed him cautiously before shaking it.

“Pleasure’s all mine, I’m sure,” she said coolly.

“Sylv...” Jaina said under her breath.

“I’ll hang up our cloaks,” said Mack, removing his own and helping Pika with hers. He gave Jaina and Sylvanas a nervous nod and walked back to the door.

Pika tilted her head at her mother, giving Sylvanas an annoyed look.

“What?” Sylvanas asked innocently.

“He’s a good guy,” Pika whispered.

“Like the last one?” Sylvanas muttered.

“Mother!”

“All right, all right. I’ll be nice. He seems... decent. Time will tell.”

“He _is_ decent. More than decent, actually. I love him.”

Sylvanas softened and took her daughter’s hands in hers. “If you’re happy, then I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you, Mother, I appreciate that.” She kissed Sylvanas’ cheek.

Sylvanas grinned. “Now, make yourself useful and set the table for us.”

“Sure thing. How many are we expecting?”

Jaina looked at Sylvanas, finding her with a somewhat unhappy look on her face. She grasped her hand.

“Let’s be optimistic,” Sylvanas said. “Set the table for fourteen.”

“You really think Aunt Vereesa and Aunt Alleria will show?”

“I think they’ll all show,” Sylvanas said confidently. “It’s your twenty-first birthday.”

Pika smiled and greeted her uncles in the kitchen, then went to work putting out the place settings. Jaina moved closer to Sylvanas, leaning against her and kissing her shoulder.

“You all right?”

“I am,” Sylvanas said, giving Jaina a warm smile.

Jaina melted and kissed her wife. The door opened again, this time with Inzen and his boyfriend entering the house, bearing gifts.

“Be nice,” Jaina murmured to her wife.

“I will. Mack seems fine, this guy is probably fine, too.”

“Good girl.”

Sylvanas scoffed slightly and nibbled Jaina’s earlobe, making her giggle and blush.

“Hey hon!” Jaina greeted Inzen, holding out her arms and giving him a hug.

“Hey!” Inzen stepped back and gestured to the blood elf at his side. “This is Perris,” he said. “We met hunting. Somehow, we killed the same doe at the exact same time with the exact same shot.”

“It was fate,” said Perris, squeezing Inzen’s hand. They grinned goofily at each other and Jaina and Sylvanas exchanged sweet smiles.

“It’s nice to meet you, Perris,” Jaina said, shaking his hand when he offered it.

“You too,” he said politely, shaking Sylvanas’ hand as well.

Sylvanas nodded, still cautious, then she smiled warmly. “It’s good to have you here.” Addressing Inzen, she said, “Go help your sister with the place settings, would you?”

“Right away,” Inzen said and he bounded into the kitchen, waving at his uncles and lifting his sister in the air, hugging her tight as she squealed happily.

“Can I help?” Perris asked.

“Nah, they’ve got it,” said Sylvanas. “I actually wanted to chat with you and Mack a bit.”

Perris looked nervous, but he nodded and followed Sylvanas to the couch. Jaina gestured for Mack to join them and they all sat down together.

“I’ll make this quick,” Sylvanas said. “My wife and I love our kids and we only want the best for them. The two of you seem like good people, we just want Pika and Inzen to be happy.”

Jaina was surprised at Sylvanas’ short speech, as she was expecting something longer and rather harsh instead. She rubbed her wife’s back and leaned against her. “I agree with my wife. We just want to see them happy.”

Mack and Perris exchanged looks.

“I’ve told Pika I love her,” said Mack, “and I really do. She’s a beautiful person and I’m lucky to have her in my life.”

Perris nodded. “I’ve said the same to Inzen. He’s a good man and I feel honored to know him.”

Sylvanas sniffled and Jaina smiled, tears creeping into her eyes. “You two are perfect,” Jaina said and Sylvanas nodded her agreement.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” said Sylvanas. “Why don’t you both go take a seat at the table and we’ll be in shortly.”

Mack and Perris nodded and stood, making their way to the kitchen.

“I’m proud of you, babe,” Jaina whispered, planting a gentle kiss on her wife’s jaw.

Sylvanas sighed, leaning against Jaina. “I tried.”

“You were great,” Jaina said. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

Sylvanas kissed her forehead then cradled her face in her hands, tenderly kissing her lips. She pulled back and looked at the door. It was early evening now and it seemed as though her sisters and their families would not be joining them. She sighed heavily and stood, Jaina wrapping her in a loving embrace and kissing her.

“It’s all right,” Jaina whispered.

“I really hoped they would show,” Sylvanas whispered back, her voice wavering slightly.

“Me too.” Jaina caressed her cheek and kissed her again. “I’m sorry, babe. Let’s go eat.”

Sylvanas nodded and they began to head into the kitchen when they heard a knock at the door. They looked at each other and then the door and Sylvanas shivered. Holding her wife’s hand, Sylvanas led Jaina to the door and opened it slowly.

Before them, stood Vereesa with her sons Giramar and Galadin, along with Alleria, Turalyon, and their son Arator. The boys were all now rather handsome and grown up.

Jaina clapped her hands over her mouth as she gasped, then instantly swept Vereesa into a hug. Sylvanas nodded at Alleria and Alleria nodded back. There were tears in both sisters’ eyes.

“Good to see you, Lady Sun,” Sylvanas said.

“You too, Lady Moon.”

Vereesa had stepped back from Jaina and stepped close to Sylvanas, extending her arms and pulling her older sister into a hug. Sylvanas was stiff and nervous at first, but she relaxed quickly and held her sister tight, closing her eyes. She felt another arm around her and she opened her eyes to see Alleria wrapping them both in a group hug.

Jaina smiled at the display and motioned for Turalyon, Arator, Giramar and Galadin to make their way inside. They left the sisters alone to reminisce and sat down inside at the table to chat with everyone else.

The sisters joined everyone shortly after and the family ate and talked and shared stories, everyone enjoying each other’s company.

***

After dinner, Sylvanas, Alleria, and Vereesa walked the beach while everyone else ate the cake and chatted and played games outside.

“I couldn’t be happier that you decided to join us tonight, my sisters,” said Sylvanas as they all walked hand in hand.

“It was time,” said Vereesa. “I missed you terribly and I certainly had plenty of years to finally move past all of it and start over.”

“Thank you, Little Moon,” said Sylvanas, squeezing her little sister’s hand and bumping her shoulder with her own. “Do you feel the same, Lady Sun?” Sylvanas lightly squeezed Alleria’s hand and she squeezed back.

“I do,” said Alleria. “It’s clear you’re a changed woman and holding grudges is never healthy.”

“I agree,” Sylvanas murmured, a slight smile on her lips. She swung her arms forward and back and asked, “Does this mean we’ll be seeing more of you now? I know the kids will want to get to know their aunts and cousins.”

“Absolutely,” replied Vereesa, smiling, and Alleria nodded.

Sylvanas smiled warmly and stopped walking, still holding her sisters’ hands. “I love you both dearly,” she whispered, a sob catching in her throat.

Vereesa and Alleria wrapped her in a hug, both murmuring that they loved her as well.

After a while, Alleria pulled back and said, “I’m ready for some cake.”

“Same,” said Vereesa.

A sly smirk crossed Sylvanas’ face as she suggested, “How about we race back to the house?”

“What does the winner get?” asked Alleria, a grin on her lips.

“Uh... a bigger piece than the others?” Sylvanas answered, grinning as well.

“You’re on, baby sister!”

Alleria took off running.

“No countdown?” Sylvanas called. “Cheater!”

“We can beat her!” Vereesa called, loud enough for Alleria to hear.

“Not if you both keep standing there like that!” Alleria called over her shoulder.

Sylvanas grunted and took off running, Vereesa following behind. Within moments, Sylvanas had caught up to and then surpassed Alleria.

“Bullshit!”

Sylvanas cackled as she continued to sprint. “Even with a head start, you can’t beat me!”

Yelling and shouting, they all finally made it to the finish line of the bonfire back in front of the house.

Sylvanas wrapped her sisters in an embrace as Alleria and Vereesa caught their breath, the three of them laughing.

The rest of the family looked on, deeply amused.

“Mother, come get some cake!” Pika called.

“A big slice for me, please,” Sylvanas said, “and uh, just tiny ones for those two.” She gestured behind her at her sisters.

“I want a rematch at some point, Sylvanas,” Alleria said, her hands on her hips. Vereesa nodded firmly.

“Of course,” said Sylvanas. “I just hope you don’t mind losing again...”

“Uh huh. Keep talking, little sister.”

Sylvanas took three plates and forks over to her sisters and sat down with them. She handed Vereesa the plate with the biggest piece and Vereesa beamed at her as they all happily dug into their cake.

***

Later, Jaina and Sylvanas slipped away to talk alone, Jaina leaning comfortably against her wife’s shoulder, watching their family laugh and talk and enjoy themselves.

“You and your sisters are something else, babe,” Jaina said, chuckling.

“We really are.”

“I’m glad you guys finally patched things up.”

“Me too. I missed them being a part of my life... _our_ lives.”

Jaina snuggled against Sylvanas, kissing her jaw.

“I had an interesting experience at work today...” Sylvanas said after a while.

“Oh? What happened?”

“Little Lion came by to check on the armor we’re making and I told him he could examine it before we packed it up and sent it to _Stormwind_...”

“Oh babe...” Jaina was chuckling and grinning fiercely. “I told you it wasn’t a good safe word. This happens all the time.”

“I know, I know. I just didn’t think about it too much at the time...”

“Well,” Jaina began, still chucking, “mine was certainly no better. That one came up in class today. I made _mana buns_ for everyone for their final exam.”

“Oof.”

“Yup.”

“We’re terrible.”

“Only at safe words...”

“This is true. We’re fantastic in most other respects.” Sylvanas stole a kiss.

“We are, indeed,” Jaina agreed.

They turned back to their family, still chatting and laughing as they played various games. Jaina sighed contentedly and shivered when she felt her wife’s eyes on her.

Turning to Sylvanas, she teased, “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Sylvanas kissed her temple, saying, “Can I not gaze longingly at my beautiful wife?”

Jaina looked away, ducking her head and hiding her smile as she felt her face grow warm. Sylvanas kissed her temple again.

“I love that I can still make you blush like that,” Sylvanas whispered.

“Me too.”

Jaina closed her eyes, still leaning against Sylvanas as her wife’s arm slipped easily around her waist, holding her close.

“You know something?”

“Hm?” Jaina asked, her eyes still closed.

“You’re even more beautiful now than when we met.”

Jaina snorted. “You _have_ me, Windrunner. I’m yours.” She chuckled, shaking her head. “Also? You’re full of shit.”

It was Sylvanas’ turn to snort. “I can still be cheesy if I want to be.”

“Uh huh...”

Sylvanas wrapped both arms around Jaina, making her turn and rest her palms on her shoulders. Sylvanas leaned in and nuzzled Jaina’s nose with hers.

“I’m not lying, darling.”

Jaina looked at her and reached for her face, cupping it in her hands as she kissed her wife’s lips. She allowed herself to feel emotional for just a moment before teasing her wife again.

“I know when you’re just trying to get into my pants, babe.”

Sylvanas considered a moment. “There’s always that...”

Jaina blushed again and gave her wife’s shoulder a light rap. Sylvanas grinned.

“There’s only one way to deal with you when you’re like this...”

Jaina’s eyes went wide. “Oh no...”

“Oh yes.”

Jaina started to pull back as Sylvanas began tickling her relentlessly. “Stop!” she cried, laughing. She broke out of her wife’s arms and started running for the water as their family looked on, amused.

“You’re really going to get in the ocean fully dressed to avoid having me tickle you?”

“Yes!”

“You’ve forced my hand, Proudmoore!” Sylvanas followed Jaina as she ran into the water.

Jaina squealed at the chill and gasped softly when Sylvanas caught up and held her in strong arms, looking deeply into her eyes, a cheeky smile on her face.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

The waves calmly rocked them as they held each other. Sylvanas kissed her sweetly, then kissed her forehead. They gazed at one another for a few moments before smiling sheepishly and turning to their family.

“Come swim with us!” Jaina called. “Pika and I will dry you off after, I promise!”

“Sounds reasonable,” said Perris. He kicked off his shoes, grabbed Inzen’s hand, and took off for the water.

Derek and Tandred followed, kicking off their shoes as well and bellyflopping into the water.

Vereesa and Alleria exchanged looks and watched as their respective sons also headed for the water with Turalyon tentatively following.

“You up for a swim, big sister?” Vereesa asked, nudging Alleria with her elbow.

Alleria rolled her eyes and shrugged, but she was starting to smile. “Why not?”

Vereesa grabbed her hand and they giggled, kicking off their boots and diving straight into the water once they reached it.

“Come on, Pika!” Sylvanas encouraged.

“Get in here!” Jaina called, splashing the water.

Pika frowned and slipped off her sandals, taking Mack by the hand. “It’s freezing in there, you know!”

“It feels fine, trust me!” Sylvanas called back and Alleria and Vereesa dunked her. “Oh you two are going to pay for that...” she spluttered, spitting seawater out of her mouth.

“Good luck catching us, Lady Moon!” Vereesa teased, swimming away.

You won’t even get close!” Alleria said.

Sylvanas gave chase, easily catching up to and dunking both of them. Pika and Mack had finally joined everyone in the water and they all floated on their backs looking up at the stars.

Inzen jabbed a finger at each constellation he saw and Pika dutifully shared their names with everyone.

The entire extended family relaxed and swam for a while, then eventually began making their way out of the water. Jaina and Pika used powerful fireballs to dry everyone nearly instantly.

“It’s late, we should probably get back home, Mack,” said Pika, slipping her arm in his.

“Same for us, Perris,” said Inzen.

Jaina and Sylvanas pulled their kids into a group hug, showering them with love and kisses.

“We want to see you guys more often,” Jaina said. “I know you’re busy with your own lives, but... your mothers miss you.”

“We will,” the two said in unison.

Pika cast a portal for her and Mack and one for Inzen and Perris. “Good night and thanks for the party. I just... wish that Grandma was here.” She sighed and dropped her gaze.

“I miss her too, sis,” said Inzen.

“I know you do,” Jaina said softly. “She’s here in spirit.”

Pika nodded and prepared to step through her portal. “Love you.”

“Love you, too. Happy birthday,” Jaina and Sylvanas said.

“Good night,” said Inzen. “Love you both.”

“Love you, too.”

Jaina cast a portal to Boralus and was swept into a big hug by both of her brothers. “Good night.” Derek and Tandred each kissed Jaina’s cheek and stepped through her portal.

Only the Windrunner sisters along with their sons and Turalyon remained. Jaina cast a portal for Vereesa and her sons as Alleria cast a void portal for herself and her family.

Turalyon shook Sylvanas and Jaina’s hands and stepped through Alleria’s portal, his son following. Vereesa’s sons disappeared through Jaina’s portal. Sylvanas pulled both of her sisters close, tears in her eyes again. They all nodded at one another when they stepped back, then disappeared through their respective portals, leaving Jaina and Sylvanas alone.

Sylvanas immediately turned to Jaina, a wicked gleam in her eye. Jaina giggled and blushed as Sylvanas grabbed her around the waist and held her tight, kissing her deeply.

“What happens now?” Jaina asked, a knowing look in her eye.

“Oh darling, I leave that up to you.”

They exchanged silly grins and started removing each other’s clothes, tossing them unceremoniously on the sand.

Jaina led Sylvanas back to the water and they slipped in, their arms going around one another as they kissed.

“I love days like this,” Jaina said happily. “I love seeing our kids, I love all of us spending time together.”

Sylvanas kissed her neck. “It’ll be even better now that my sisters are talking to me again. Our family’s even bigger.”

“We’re so lucky, Sylv.” It was something that Jaina said all the time, but it was always true and a part of Jaina still could not sometimes believe it.

Sylvanas pressed her forehead to Jaina’s and began running her fingers all along her wife’s body under the water. Jaina moaned softly, gently stroking the back of Sylvanas’ neck, and kissing her.

“This’ll be interesting in the water,” Sylvanas said, sliding her hand between Jaina’s legs and brushing sensitive folds with her fingertips.

“If it’s too uncomfortable, I’ll let you know,” Jaina whispered, kissing Sylvanas’ shoulder.

Sylvanas dragged one finger over Jaina’s clit and Jaina tensed up, moaning softly. Sylvanas tentatively began to slip a finger inside Jaina, but stopped when her wife shook her head. She nodded her understanding and rested her finger on Jaina’s clit, beginning to move in slow circles, gauging Jaina’s reaction. Jaina had moved her hands to Sylvanas’ shoulders, digging in her nails and grinding ever so gently against Sylvanas’ finger.

“Oh babe...” Jaina breathed, closing her eyes. “I needed this...”

Sylvanas leaned forward, trailing her lips across Jaina’s exposed throat and over her collarbone. “I can tell,” she whispered cheekily. She felt Jaina’s nails dig in harder and she chuckled.

“Just make me come, Sylv,” she said, her tone serious. “It’s been a week...”

“Did you not touch yourself at all?” Sylvanas asked. “Apart from this morning...”

“No,” Jaina murmured. “I wanted to wait for you.”

“Oh.”

“You got off?” Jaina sounded slightly disappointed.

“You’re not upset, are you?”

“Of course not,” Jaina said. “I just wish we had more time this week, but we were so busy with work.”

“We have each other now,” Sylvanas whispered, pressing chilled lips to Jaina’s mouth.

“We do,” Jaina whispered back, then asked curiously, “How many times did you get off this week?”

Sylvanas snorted, then cleared her throat at Jaina’s serious look. “Uh...”

“Babe...”

“A... few?”

Jaina sighed, a gentle smile twisting her lips. Sylvanas smiled back, still circling her wife’s clit with her finger, feeling her tense further.

Jaina pushed all other thoughts aside, whispering, “I’m close, babe.”

“I know you are, darling. I always know.”

“I love that you know me so well.”

“A couple of decades with this body of yours and sometimes I feel like I’m still discovering new things...”

“Oh?”

“Mhm,” Sylvanas whispered. “You’ve never mentioned anything about it, but I licked the back of your knee last week and you tensed so completely that if I hadn’t known better, I would have thought I’d made you come.”

Jaina looked down briefly, a soft moan on her lips. “That’s a weird one for me. It feels good, but it tickles, so I tend to be conflicted about it.”

“Does the pleasure win out?”

“Maybe...”

“I’ll do it more often. And tickle you more often, too.”

“Babe, please...”

Sylvanas held her closer, trembling as Jaina shivered strongly in her arms, tossing her head back in a deep moan, grinding harder against Sylvanas’ finger until she finally came undone in her wife’s arms, shaking almost violently with each aftershock that hit her.

Jaina rested her forehead on Sylvanas’ shoulder, flushed and panting, trying to catch her breath. Sylvanas held her tight, stilling her finger on Jaina’s clit, but pressing ever so gently against it as it pulsed beneath her fingertip.

“Come on,” Sylvanas whispered, taking Jaina by the hand and leading her out of the water.

Jaina dropped Sylvanas’ hand and lay down on a big blanket stretched across the sand. Sylvanas lay down next to her and Jaina snuggled close, threading their fingers together as she rested her cheek against Sylvanas’ bicep.

“Tonight was so wonderful, but... I miss my mother. She would have loved this,” Jaina said quietly and Sylvanas squeezed her hand. “I had so many years with her, but it still feels like we didn’t have enough.”

“It always feels that way, darling,” Sylvanas said gently.

Jaina scooted closer. “You think our kids will feel that way, too? When we’re gone?”

Sylvanas flipped onto her side and caressed Jaina’s cheek. “They will. Of course they will. It’s natural, darling. And when _you_—“ she stopped herself, beginning to feel emotional.

Jaina smiled and kissed her. “You’re still stuck with me for a few more decades, babe.”

Sylvanas pressed her thumb to Jaina’s lips, shivering as her wife kissed it. “I can’t imagine anyone else I’d rather be stuck with,” she murmured.

“I’m glad we’re going together, when I’m old and gray and I’ve left my mark on this world.”

“Me too.”

“Are you afraid? For when that day comes?”

Sylvanas smiled, tears beginning to fill her eyes. “I mean, I’m terrified, but I’ll be with you.”

Jaina closed her eyes against her own tears and climbed on top of her wife, leaning down and dropping feather kisses all along her neck and chest, exploring her body with gentle fingertips. Jaina continued kissing Sylvanas all over, pausing briefly to pay attention to her wife’s stiff nipples, then moving down, lips trailing along the defined muscles of her stomach, then down to her thighs.

Jaina let soft fingers run along Sylvanas’ legs, finding herself suddenly curious about what Sylvanas had noticed about her. She sat up, sitting on her knees between Sylvanas’ legs and lifted one over her shoulder, licking the back of her knee.

Sylvanas quivered and chuckled, saying shakily, “Seems to have the same effect on me, darling.”

“Good to know,” Jaina said with an amused raised eyebrow.

She lifted Sylvanas’ other leg onto her shoulder, licking behind the knee of that one as well, eliciting the same response. She dug her hands into Sylvanas’ ass, diving between her legs, velvety tongue parting weeping folds and sliding inside.

Sylvanas lifted herself up slightly, supporting herself on her elbows, giving Jaina a better, deeper angle. She moaned softly, whispering Jaina’s name. Jaina continued working her tongue inside, alternating licks and swirling circles, then removing her tongue and focusing on Sylvanas’ firm clit, sucking it between her lips, a quiet moan escaping her own throat.

Jaina’s hands moved to her wife’s thighs, leaving soft touches along cool skin. Her tongue licked Sylvanas’ clit, shivering as a deep moan tore from her wife’s lips. She spun her tongue in a circle, knowing her wife was close.

“Darling, I’m right there...” Sylvanas whimpered, biting her lip.

“I know you are, babe,” Jaina murmured against her clit and Sylvanas chuckled.

Jaina went between softly licking and lightly suckling her wife’s clit, thoroughly enjoying Sylvanas’ taste and the quiet whines rumbling in her throat. With a loud cry, Sylvanas arched her back, pressing harder against Jaina’s mouth as her entire body shook and writhed.

Sylvanas slumped down on the blanket, small quakes still rippling through her, making her close her eyes tight. Jaina carefully slipped out from under her legs, panting softly, and curled up next to her wife, kissing her arm.

“I owe you a few of those to make up for this week,” Sylvanas mumbled.

Jaina chuckled. “No, you don’t. Just you laying here with me is enough... though I will admit that orgasm earlier didn’t hurt either...”

Sylvanas chuckled as well, taking one of Jaina’s hands in hers and bringing it to her mouth, sucking on her fingers. “How do you feel about sleeping under the stars tonight? And sleeping in tomorrow morning?”

“You don’t have work?”

“Not until next week.”

Jaina’s face lit up with a beautiful smile and Sylvanas melted. “That sounds perfect, babe.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Jaina scooted closer to Sylvanas, but her wife’s cool skin and the swift breeze had her feeling chilly.

“Cold?” Sylvanas asked, tucking a few strands of Jaina’s hair behind her ear.

“Little bit,” Jaina murmured, but her teeth were chattering and Sylvanas noticed.

“I’ll be right back.” Sylvanas kissed Jaina’s forehead and stood. “Wrap yourself in that blanket for now.”

Jaina nodded and curled up, pulling the blanket over her. She watched Sylvanas disappear inside the house and closed her eyes, feeling incredibly tired from the day. It had been a good day, but a rather long one, and she was grateful that sleep would be coming soon. She was nearly about to drift off, in fact, when she heard her wife humming as she walked out of the house and back over to Jaina.

Jaina sat up and grinned. Sylvanas had blankets tucked under one arm and was holding two steaming mugs by their handles in her hand. She stood and fixed the blanket and took one mug from Sylvanas, giving her a quick kiss. She took a sip, feeling instantly warmed as the hot chocolate touched her lips.

Sylvanas sat down on the blanket, digging a small hole in the sand for her mug and unfolded both blankets she had brought out. Jaina sat next to her, still sipping her drink as Sylvanas lay the blankets over them.

“What a beautiful night,” Jaina remarked, cuddling up to her wife under the blankets.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Sylvanas said, a lovely smile lighting up her face.

Jaina just shook her head, her cheeks growing even warmer than they already were. “You _have_ me, Windrunner. I’m yours,” she said, for the second time that night. Her laughter filled the air. “And... you’re still full of shit.”

Sylvanas pouted. “Let me be cheesy, darling.” She kissed Jaina’s nose. “And I’m still not lying.”

“I would say you’re just trying to get into my pants, but you were already successful...”

Sylvanas raised a wicked eyebrow. “Damn right I was.”

Jaina grinned. “I feel like I’m about to get tickled now...”

“Maybe...”

“It’s too cold for me to run away to the ocean.”

Sylvanas considered and wrapped her arms around her wife. “All right,” she began, “I’ll grant you a reprieve.”

“I appreciate that, babe.” She finished the rest of her hot chocolate and set down the empty mug, yawning deeply.

“Let’s sleep,” murmured Sylvanas, laying down and pulling the blankets over her shoulders. Jaina joined her, tucking herself into her side and closing her eyes.

They lay together for a while, eyes closed, but neither of them falling asleep just yet.

“Someday, we’ll be gone,” Jaina observed quietly.

“We will,” Sylvanas said.

“We’ve done pretty well so far, don’t you think? With... the kids, our factions, our family and friends, our jobs... each other?”

Sylvanas opened her eyes to find Jaina with a worried look in her eyes. “Darling...”

“Didn’t we?”

A beautiful smile turned Sylvanas’ lips upwards. “Of course we did,” she assured her. “As you said when we talked about our plans, we made an impact on the world, we left our mark on it, and we’re going to leave it gracefully.”

“One day.”

“One day. Not anytime soon,” Sylvanas said firmly. “I’m not letting you go for some time, Proudmoore. You’re stuck with me.” Sylvanas pinched her wife’s cheek.

Tears in her eyes, Jaina reached up and caressed her wife’s face. She leaned in, kissing her deeply.

“I can’t imagine anyone else I’d rather be stuck with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this made people smile. Thanks, as always, for clicking on my silly nonsense. <3


End file.
